Pick
by Whybe123
Summary: This little thing is really just writing practice and won't be updated regularly, but if you like it, awesome! (Kristelsa, Helsa and no Anna yet) Modern Au. Elsa, born in Norway, recently moved to the State and has found an interesting young man who is a bit different from the others, what will they achieve together? RATING WILL CHANGE


**Just practice! Enjoy!**

**Btw, I write Elsa with an accent in this, it might get a bit annoying but dammit I want to do it.**

* * *

Elsa had lived in the United States for a year after leaving her home in Norway to 'find herself' as she said. She did, in a way, find herself. She also found someone else. His name was Kristoff. Elsa met him in a park outside her apartment complex. The apartment was shoddy but the rent was low so she rolled with it. She spent most of her time in that park anyhow. It was hot out, it always was; she chose to move to Florida for some ungodly reason. Today was just one of the days where the gods decided to spare the poor citizens from the rain. Elsa was seated on a bench shaded by a low tree, she had a book in hand and a water bottle at her side. It was eighty degrees outside. In Farenheit. It took her a long time to get used to American measurements, she still forgets when it comes to temperature. The park was fairly packed, people were out for walks and playing with their children. Elsa was alone on that bench with her book, nose buried in the fictional world she held in her hands. Suddenly, the book was knocked out of her grip to the ground and her face was being viciously showered with wet kisses from a young dog. She screamed instincivly and shoved the beast away.

"Heel, Bolt, Heel!" A man yelled and ran to pull the hound from Elsa's lap.

"I'm so sorry, he usually doesn't like strangers." The man apologized. Elsa wiped slobber from her cheeks and turned to glare up at the owner, she was caught off guard when she was met with gentle brown eyes. The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his shaggy sand-colored hair bouncing slightly with the motion.

"I'm so sorry, miss, are you alright?" The burly stranger asked, still holding his dog back by its collar. He picked up Elsa's book from the grassy ground and returned it to her. She took it, dusting dirt from its cover, and sat it next to her on the bench.

"I...I'm fine." Elsa said slowly. She looked to the dog and held out a hand to it, it excitedly licked and sniffed her fingers with content. "He's a sprightly thing, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah. He can get a bit crazy." The man agreed with a warm chuckle. "I'm Kristoff by the way, and this is Bolt."

"Nice to meet you, Kristoff, I'm Elsa." Elsa then held out a hand to Kristoff. He shook it tightly, his wide hands completely covering her dainty fingers. Bolt barked, his bright white coat shimmering in the sun.

"Ah, yes, and hallo to you too, Bolt." Elsa greeted and pet the canine around the neck.

"Are you...You don't sound like you're from around here." Kristoff said pointedly.

"No, I vas born in Norvay." Elsa told him. Kristoff smiled and sat with her on the bench.

"Really? Norway? My family is Norwegian, I was born here though. I didn't really pick up the accent that much." Kristoff said.

"Vell, to me, _you _are the von vith the accent." Elsa jabbed with a shy smile. Kristoff chuckled slightly and admired Esla as she pet Bolt.

"Does he do any tricks?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Not for me." Kristoff deadpanned. "He barely listens to me, I'm just dog-sitting for a little girl in that complex."

"That is very sveet of you." Elsa commented. Kristoff blushed slightly.

"Eh, she's a sweet kid."

Elsa sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap.

"Sit, boy."

Bolt sat obediently, his tongue lolling out of the side of his maw. Kristoff sat up a bit straighter in surprise and looked at Elsa with disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Elsa just shrugged.

"I've alvays had a bit of a vay vith animals." She chortled. Kristoff laughed slightly.

"I'm impressed." Kristoff said with a bemused smile. Bolt suddenly looked off into the distance and ran off with a bark. Kristoff made no move to stop the pup from running off which surpsized Elsa slightly.

"You're not going to stop him?" Elsa asked. Kristoff shrugged.

"He never goes too far." Kristoff said. He stretched and put his arms up on the back of the bench, he made sure he didn't put his arm around Elsa however, he didn't want to scare her off after just meeting her.

"So, you live around here?" Elsa asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I moved into this complex a few weeks ago." Kristoff answered and jerked a thumb towards the apartments across the street behind them. "You?"

"I've lived in this complex for a few months now." Elsa answered.

"Oh really? I'm surprised I've never seen you around before; I would've noticed." Kristoff said and blushed slightly. Elsa hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Is _that_ how Americans flirt?" Elsa asked. Kristoff frowned embarressedly.

"It's how people who don't know how to flirt, flirt." Kristoff said stiffly. Elsa couldn't hold in her laugh that time.

"I think you did vell."

"Oh?"

"So vell in fact that...I'd like to ask you out sometime." It was Elsa's turn to blush. "Vell, I vould, but I'm still not very familiar vith the area."

Kristoff laughed slightly.

"I'd love to take you somewhere. Are you free tomorrow?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded and tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"Great, How about lunch? I'll meet you here at, say, noon?"

"That sounds vonderful." Elsa mused.

"Great!" Kristoff chortled in disbelief. "I-I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kristoff stood and went to go find Bolt, he bid farewell with a shy wave and jogged off. Elsa smiled.

_'I've got a date.' _She thought cheekily. She'd always been ignored by boys back home. American boys seemed to be all over her, but all of them had poor intentions. Kristoff however was different. He seemed...sweet. Gentle, and kind, innocent even. Elsa quickly started to admire that about him.

* * *

Elsa sat at that same bench, it was five minutes until noon. Elsa was dressed casually, since it was hot _again. _She had a light teal tank-top with an unbuttoned dark blue flannel shirt on top of it, her favorite pair of white skinny jeans, and black converse. Not exactly screaming _'I'm going on a date'_ but also not screaming _'Dressed for a cocktail party at noon'. _Elsa had an internal war with herself, worrying that she would overdress for a simple lunch date. Her room was left in shambles, which pained her so. She could picture all the clothes sprawled on the floor in the back of her mind, it made her twitchy.

"Um, hey." She was drawn out of her OCD fueled panic by a familiar sweet-sounding voice. She looked up and was met with the honey-brown eyes of Kristoff. He looked nervous but excited. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his shoulders were scrunched up slightly. He smiled and held out a hand to Elsa.

"Shall we?" He asked. Elsa smiled at him widely and took his hand. His palms were rough, and a bit sweaty, but it was oddly comforting in a way. Her hand fit his seamlessly. She couldn't compel herself to release his hand, he didn't seem to mind though.

"So, Kristoff, vhere are you taking me?" Elsa asked.

"It's nothing too special, I hope you don't mind. It's just a little place up the road that a friend of mine owns."

"Oh really? That's pretty impressive; owning your own restaurant." Elsa mused.

"Yeah, I'm proud of her. Her and her boyfriend had worked to get it for years. They opened up not that long ago, the place has been bustling since." Kristoff gushed. They walked down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand. Passerby gave them approving grins and continued on their way. Elsa wasn't fazed, which surprised her; she hated having any sort of attention on her alone. But being seen with Kristoff didn't bother her. A gentle breeze blew and smells of succulent food filled the air.

"Vhat is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"It's _Tiana's Place_; the restaurant I'm taking you to." Kristoff said and pointed down the street. A red brick building stood out against the other dull uniform buildings. Written in bright green and gold letters on the window was _'Tiana's Place'. _

"She wanted to open it up in New Orléans, in Louisiana, but she ended up moving here to be closer to her mother." Kristoff said as they approached the building. He opened the door for her, a bell chimed as they entered. Just as Kristoff said, the place was packed. Everyone was chattering excitedly and eating assorted food with content.

"It smells _amazing_ in here!" Elsa mused. Kristoff sighed happily along with her.

"It never gets old." He muttered. An attractive young woman in a green dress and yellow apron ran up to the entrance and greeted Kristoff enthusiastically.

"Kris! It's good to see you hon'! How ya been? And introduce me to this cutie." The woman said. Kristoff scratched his head.

'I'm fine, Tiana. This is Elsa, she's kinda new to the area and I figured I'd show her the best restaurant around." Kristoff said.

"Oh you big lug." Tiana swat him across the shoulder playfully then turned to Elsa and held out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elsa. I'm Tiana." Tiana introduced herself and gave Elsa a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you as well, Tiana." Elsa greeted. "It smells vonderful in here!"

"Well it'd better. Everything is made from scratch each day, all of it's family recipe." Tiana said. She gestured for them to follow her as she turned to lead them to a table.

"C'mon, I'll get you two a table." Tiana said. The duo followed and were seated in a booth near the kitchen. Spicy smells and loud singing flooded form the entrance of the kitchen, employees seemed to be living it up at their stations.

"I'll give you two a few minutes to decide, you want something to drink first?" Tiana asked as they shifted into their seats.

"I'll have some Dew." Kristoff said.

"Of course, you and your Mountain Dew... And for you, miss Elsa?" Tiana turned to the quiet girl.

"Um...sweet tea, please."

"Good call, we've got the best sweet tea around. I'll leave you two to decide." Tiana praised. She winked and disappeared into the kitchen. The area of the restaurant they were seated in was a bit dark. The booths were tall, cutting out the rest of the restaurant's noise. Elsa admired the brickwork of the walls and ran her hands along the smooth reddish leather of the seat. She smiled and looked to Kristoff. He was watching her with a dopey smile, his cheek resting in his palm as he leaned against the table.

"You enjoying yourself so far?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, I've never really had the courage to venture out on my own since I've moved here. This is exciting." Elsa said. Her attention moved to the menu.

"Vhat vould you recommend, Kristoff? I'm not familiar vith this kind of food." Elsa asked as she scanned the pictures in the plastic covered menu.

"Well, how about this;" Kristoff started and sat up. "We can get a bunch of stuff and then share it. Unless you don't want to, I mean, I'll pay for whatever."

He spoke with his hands and shrugged a lot, Elsa noticed, she giggled at his nervousness.

"That sounds fine to me. I'm trusting vhat you pick, so go ahead and give me your recommendations." Elsa said and clasped her hands together on the table.

"You're in for a treat then." Kristoff grinned. Elsa grinned right back.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff walked out of the restaurant clutching their stuffed stomachs.

"I've never had such amazing food, Kristoff; thank you so much!" Elsa spoke. "I feel guilty having you pay though."

"Oh please, it was nothing." Kristoff assured and threw a hand up in the air. They strolled down the sidewalk together again, their strides perfectly in sync.

"So, vhat other adventures did you have planned?" Elsa asked curiously, it made Kristoff grin impossibly wide.

"Well, you know how I mentioned I worked at a rehabilitation center for the disabled?" He started.

"I recall you saying something vhen ve vere eating, yes."

"Well, I work in the center with the animals and, since you said you have a way with animals, I figured you might like to meet them. But you know If you didn't that'd be okay, we could do something else-" Kristoff rambled slightly. Elsa held his hand as a signal to relax. Kristoff chortled, mortified, and continued to tell Elsa about himself. She listened with interest, hanging on each word.

He was born and raised in the U.S., He was 24 at the time and was finally making a life for himself. After getting that apartment, a decent job, and enough ramen for a college student, he finally settled into a routine. Elsa adored how animated he would get over things he cared about. They reached the center where Kristoff worked, inside they were greeted with an assortment of animal companions. Kristoff lead her excitedly through hallways and animal stables until he reached his favorite stall. It belonged to a reindeer named Sven. It was obvious that the two were close, it was clear as day. It was hard to ignore, especially when they shared food; Elsa cringed slightly at the sight of him taking a bite out of the carrot Sven had just bitten off of.

_'No goodnight kiss for him.'_ Elsa thought to herself. Kristoff calmed down from reuniting with Sven and turned to Elsa who was petting a brawny white horse.

"You like him?" Kristoff asked and approached where she was standing.

"Yeah, he's a sveetie." Elsa cooed and stroked the horse's chin.

"His name is Maximus. A friend of mine trains with him." Kristoff said. "Her boyfriend got in an accident a while ago and they pick him for his therapy. He's a gentle horse."

Elsa seemed a bit lost in the horse's big brown eyes. Kristoff took the moment to admire her. Elsa was beautiful. She was fairly tall, lanky, and had flawless features; her skin was clear and light like snow. Her hair looked like silk. Kristoff couldn't look away from her deep blue eyes.

"So...How about you? I feel like I've been talking about myself this whole time." Kristoff said quietly. Elsa was drawn out of her zone and looked up at him. She blushed then looked to the floor.

"Oh, I'm not all that interesting." Elsa said softly. Kristoff leaned against the gate to Maximus's cage and watched Elsa, it was a sign of him waiting for her to talk. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Vell," She began. "I vas born and raised in Norvay, in a small area no one has ever heard of unless you actually read your history books in class."

"What do you mean?"

"It vas once a powerful kingdom called Arendelle, but it's not very famous anymore." Elsa said. "I had a very average childhood. Normal family, I vas the only child. Vent to school, got good grades. I finished college not long ago, I'm a graphic design specialist and a decent architect if I do say so myself. I came to America for a job opportunity but...it fell through. Now here I am." Elsa finished with a small smile. Kristoff listened with interest and was surprised to learn about Elsa's profession.

"Wow, an architect! That's pretty cool." He mused.

"Thank you, I'm also a tiny bit of an engineer." Elsa added. "I used to help my Papa with his cars."

"That's really awesome; a girl who _actually knows about cars." _Kristoff said. Elsa smiled with a shrug, still petting Maximus gently.

"I'm not really all that special." Elsa deadpanned.

"Of course you are! I've been infatuated with you since I met you-" Kristoff bit his tongue as his face flushed red. Elsa giggled and felt her cheeks heat up as well. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she checked it and saw no immediately important notifications but saw that it was already almost dark; she needed to get home while the sun was out so she could at least see the way home. She returned her phone to her pocket and told Kristoff she had to leave.

"You're such a sveetheart, Kristoff." Elsa soothed her nervous companion with a gentle hand on his bicep.

"How about ve do this again tomorrow? But this time, I'll pay for lunch." She offered.

"I-I-I'd like that, a lot." Kristoff stuttered. Elsa planted a soft kiss on his cheek and started to walk away. Kristoff smiled dopely after her and sighed.

"Elsa..." He whispered. "I think this might actually go somewhere."

* * *

And go somewhere it did. Elsa and Kristoff dated for over a year, they got a better apartment together, Elsa got a job in architecture like she wanted, and Kristoff got a job working with disabled children; he was excellent with the kids whether he knew it or not. Elsa never got tired of curling up with him on their couch and listening to him gush about the children. But one day, in the midst of their wonderful life they were building, tragedy struck Elsa right at home; her home in Norway. Her father had fallen ill and Elsa left to be with him in his final days. She was a wreck for months after. And, to top it all off, Kristoff had to break it off.

Elsa was laying on the couch wide awake, it was around three in the morning. Kristoff came home hours ago and delivered the news that he wanted to end it. His reasoning was that she deserved better than him. Better than a lumbering, reindeer-scented, idiot as he put it. She was devastated, yes, but it worked out for the two of them. She was insistent on staying friends, they had known each other for too long to just separate. They continued to share that apartment. They still sat on that park bench.

Elsa wanted more though, she longed for that feeling of being loved by someone. To have someone there to hold her when she needed to be held. Yes, Kristoff was her best friend and would do anything for her, but...It wasn't the same. Elsa sat in her newly appointed office in the new firm she was accepted into weeks earlier. Her office was empty excluding a long oak desk, an office chair, and a few steel filing cabinets. She stood in the doorway clutching her purse to her chest and staring in disbelief.

"I have my own office." Elsa muttered. "I have my own office."

"And you can do whatever you want to it." A voice spoke up from behind her and scared her half to death. Elsa squeaked fearfully and jumped to turn and see who the stranger was. A tall, red-headed man in a fitted black suit stood in the doorway behind her. He looked a bit flustered when he realized he had scared her.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I didn't mean to frighten you.' The man said, his green eyes scanning her. "I'm Hans by the way, I hope that I didn't get you too bad."

Elsa nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced herself and held out a hand to the handsome stranger. He shook it gently.

"So, you're the new girl I've been hearing so much about." Hans said.

"People are talking about me?" Elsa was startled, she hadn't been at this new company for long at all yet she was already the talk of the office.

"All good things, I assure you." Hans said. "My father spoke highly of you when he was going through your résumé."

"V-Vait, your father is the-"

"-Head of the company? Yes." Hans said with a smirk. Elsa attempted to stutter out a reply to his statement but became too nervous, it made him chuckle.

"Hans Westergard, at your service."

* * *

**I'll...probably continue this. I just wanted to write and had no real plot or ideas so this happened. Feedback is appreciated.**

**EDIT: Caps lock flipped out in the last paragraph and I just noticed so I fixed it.**

**until next time,**

**~Drem~**


End file.
